1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display system and a display method, capable of displaying/viewing data, and related to a display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a large number of two-page spread type document terminals having a plurality of display media have been proposed. For instance, JP-A-6-083779, JP-A-5-249934 and JP-A-9-026562 describe such display apparatus in which display screens are arranged on right and left sides. A patent JP-A-2000-292777 describes such a display device in which a larger number of display media is connected to each other by way of a spindle. These conventional techniques focus on viewing the document. In order to establish both a portability and display performance of the display apparatus at the same time, various technical ideas have been made, for instance, a single document is displayed on two screens, and/or a document is enlarged to be displayed on one screen.
However, when a large number of document files are viewed on these conventional display terminals, since areas of display screens are limited, document selecting operations and document viewing operations must be selectively carried out in a switching manner on the same screen. Therefore, users can hardly grasp that a document which is presently displayed may correspond to which document file, so that operability is very deteriorated, and also, there is a difficulty to understand information.
In the conventional display apparatus as described in the above respective publications, a two-page spread type display screen is constituted by display media having the same display principles. For instance, both the display screens of the two-page spread form are constituted by LCDs having no memory characteristic. In the patent JP-A-2000-292777, both the display screens of the two-page spread form are constituted by liquid crystal display elements having memory characteristics.
In a display medium having no memory characteristic such as an LCD, a display content can be updated in a relatively higher speed, and thus, a moving picture may be displayed. To the contrary, this display medium cannot continuously display a data content without power supply, and thus, owns such a drawback that electric power is consumed in order to display the data content. In a display medium having a memory characteristic, although electric power is consumed when data is written thereinto, electric power is not required so as to continuously display the data content, and thus, this display medium can be handled without power supply. To the contrary, generally speaking, an updating speed of a data content in this display medium having the memory characteristic is slow, and thus, there are some trouble cases that a moving picture, for example, a mouse cursor is moved is displayed.
As previously described, while presently available display media employ various display principles, these display media own merits and demerits. However, since a plurality of display media having the same display principles are employed in the conventional display apparatus, only such displays are carried out in accordance with a characteristic of a specific display medium. As a result, such displays cannot be made by utilizing the characteristics of the respective display principles.